A Thousand Miles
by jzazy
Summary: Max hears a song she likes, she sings it outloud on her way home, she's got a whole crowd following her and admiring her, perfect scene huh? What happens when the flock sees her singing? SONGFIC!song-A Thousand Miles- FAX! ONE-SHOT! READ N REVIEW!


A/N:OK SO DIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK, I KNO DAT, BUT I WAS LISTENIN TO THE SONG, AND I JUST RANDOMLY CAME UP WITH THE IDEA, PLUS I WANTED TO WRITE ANOTHER SONGFIC. I'M WRITING ANOTHER ONE RIGHT NOW AS YOU READ THIS, (WELL IT DEPENDS WHEN YOU'RE READING IT) AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE BETTER. ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!)

**Max's POV**

The flock had sent me grocery shopping, and while I was at the store, I heard a song by 'Vanessa Carlton' named, 'A Thousand Miles'. I liked it, the melody was catchy. So when I was walking home, I began to sing it out loud, and I don't mean to brag, but I was good! I had people following me, with impressed looks. The song reminded me of Fang. So I kept on singing.

"**Making my way downtown**

**Walking fast**

**Faces pass**

**And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead**

**Just making my way**

**Making a way**

**Through the crowd**

**And I need you**

**And I miss you**

**And now I wonder...."**

**Nudge's POV**

Max was taking too long, so we decided to go looking for her, to check if something had happened, when I saw a bunch of people following a girl, who was singing, and she sounded a lot like 'Vanessa Carlton'. So I told the flock to follow her, we soon realized it was Max! We were surprised, to see Max _singing_, but either way she sounded really good! But I don't think she saw us between all the people that were following her and admiring her while she kept singing.

**Max's POV**

"_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just see you**_

_**Tonight**_

_**It's always times like these**_

_**When I think of you**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**If you ever**_

_**Think of me**_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong**_

_**And I don't belong**_

_**Living in your**_

_**Precious memories**_

_**'Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder...."**_

I then realized how many people I had following me, I think I had a whole neighborhood behind me, but surprisingly, I didn't get stage fright, or embarrassed, so I kept singing, because they looked pleased.

"_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just see you**_

_**Tonight**_

_**And I, I**_

_**Don't want to let you know**_

_**I, I**_

_**Drown in your memory**_

_**I, I**_

_**Don't want to let this go**_

_**I, I**_

_**Don't....**_

_**Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces pass**_

_**And I'm home bound"**_

I was almost home, and I still had the crowd behind me, I hoped the flock wouldn't catch me _singing!_ Rather less _Fang!_ He'd never let me live it down!

"_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way**_

_**Through the crowd**_

_**And I still need you**_

_**And I still miss you**_

_**And now I wonder....**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass us by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just see you...**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just see you…**_

_**If I could**_

_**Just hold you….**_

_**Tonight…"**_

I then stumbled, and tripped, and was about to hit my face into the concrete cement side walk, when the person of all people, _**Fang,**_ caught me, he smiled at me, as he helped me regain my balance.

"You sing great Max, and you won't have to walk a thousand miles to see me, you can just walk across the hall way to my room."

"Uh thanks? And umm…" I was at lost for words. **Crap this was exactly what I was trying to avoid!** But then Fang did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me! In front of all those people! I was stunned and taken by surprise, but I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, everyone clapped and awed.

**Oh get a room!** Angel thought to me giggling.

We pulled apart regretfully, and were gasping for air; I guess we had been kissing for _way_ longer than I'd thought. "Uh, uh… wow." I stuttered. Fang looked just as surprised, and nodded.

"Uh how about we get home now?" Fang asked. I nodded.

"Uh thanks everyone?" I said turning to the crowd, they cheered and clapped for me. I left smiling, walking home, with Fang by my side, and my flock right behind us. If this was how the my path would be, I wouldn't mind walking a thousand miles, as long as in the end, I ended up with Fang and my flock.__


End file.
